


О сказках и историях

by Tyen



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Male Slash, Ratings: G, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 01:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1207981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyen/pseuds/Tyen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О сказках, об историях, о рассказчике и единственном слушателе...</p>
            </blockquote>





	О сказках и историях

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фандомную битву 2013 на дайри

Мерлин любит рассказывать истории. Неважно, сказки ли это, выдуманные, чтобы прикрыть собственное колдовство, или случайно сочиненные рассказы о том, каким образом рубашка Артура вдруг оказалась вымазанной в конском навозе и обзавелась несколькими прорехами. Да и суть в них была вовсе не в содержании и даже не в том, как он говорит: немного вытаращив глаза, то и дело сбиваясь с серьезности на лукавую улыбку и ловя каждую эмоцию на лице собеседника. Дело в том, что Артур его слушает. Порой для того, чтобы брезгливо скривив рот, заявить, что Мерлин совершенно никчемный лжец и немедленно отправляется в колодки за отсутствие талантов. Бывало, чтобы покачать головой, улыбаясь на особо искусно рассказанных моментах, посмеяться и потрепать его по голове. Но чаще, чтобы, слушая его голос, просто отвлечься от проблем, ссор с отцом, своих чувств к Гвен, груза ответственности за королевство, побега Морганы и ее предательства, от смерти отца, тяжести короны, войн, походов, сражений, потерь… от всего на свете. Мерлин сочиняет, иногда просто фантазируя, как магию разрешат в Камелоте, как появится очень сильный маг, который установит мир между королевствами, поможет их объединить, положа начало, наравне с королем, новому счастливому миру. И Артур слушает, сидя перед камином и прикрыв уставшие глаза. Его правая рука слегка поглаживает волосы Мерлина, примостившегося у него в ногах, перебирает пряди, ласкает затылок… Артур засыпает раньше, чем Мерлин успевает перейти к самому главному — у него никогда не хватает сил дослушать. Может быть, поначалу Мерлин обижается, но потом привыкает и не замолкает ни на секунду, продолжая историю, зная, что Артур спит спокойно только под звуки его голоса.

Теперь король тоже спит. И нет нужды нашептывать ему о великом будущем и сочинять дивные истории, куда причудливее, чем то, что они были призваны скрыть. Сейчас Мерлин рассказывает иные сказки. О мире, который неумолимо движется вперед; о людях, которые никогда не меняются; о жизнях, которые проходят перед ним, имеющие свое начало и свой конец; о вере, которая не покидает его никогда; о глупой надежде, которая иногда не дает дышать, а в иное время остается единственным, что держит его в этом мире. Мерлин говорит, не умолкая: вслух, находясь рядом, или мысленно, путешествуя за тысячу километров от Британских островов, зная, что Артур всегда его слышит, и чувствуя, что только так может удержать их странную, болезненную связь — суть его существования. Короткие, длинные, веселые, грустные, сказочные, жизненные — любые истории идут в ход. Потому что только из них и состоит жизнь.

Мерлин замолкает лишь на мгновение. Когда лучи восходящего солнце касаются золотых волос его короля, и Артур просыпается с улыбкой на лице и с памятью обо всем, что рассказывал Мерлин. Мерлина тогда нет рядом, он далеко, так далеко, что самому обидно — забрался черт знает куда, когда Артур сидит на острове, окунув ноги в холодную осеннюю воду, и смотрит на другой берег, думая, что делать теперь. Первое его решение — дождаться Мерлина, второе — выслушать его, третье — заткнуть уши и снова заснуть, четвертое… начать новую сказку, историю о великом короле, который вернулся, чтобы подарить этому новому, незнакомому миру немного согласия и уверенности в будущем. Мерлин верит и говорит всем, кто готов его слушать, и тем, кто не готов, что это обязательно исполнится. Потому что каждая история должна иметь начало и конец. Благо, они с Артуром пока в самой середине своей долгой, такой разной, но одной на двоих, одной на весь мир, истории…


End file.
